


Live Tweet

by spookysydney



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Twitter, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysydney/pseuds/spookysydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's strange being this close. Jensen knows the attraction has always been there between them, but they've never acted on it before. It's only ever been in the gaze of their eyes that always seem to meet at the right moment from across the room, or the accidental touch of hand when they have somehow gravitated closer to each other, inch by inch while standing next to one another."</p><p>***</p><p>An evening of live tweeting, where a tensioned friendship finally blossoms into something much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the beautiful Cockles twitter flirting that happened during the cast live tweet of episode 10 x3 'Soul Survivor', I decided to write my first ever fic about the events that I like to imagine transpired behind the scenes. 
> 
> It's just a short little one-shot. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism, since I am a brand new baby to this writting business

The sound of popping popcorn could be heard from the kitchen. As Jensen waited on the couch in the secluded Vancouver home, he wondered why they didn't do this sooner. Sure, they would get together with their friends and families regularly on Tuesday nights to watch the show, but this- this was different. He often found himself longing for alone time with his friend. There was a different chemistry, a more comfortable state of being when it was just the two of them.

Misha rounded the corner into the living room carrying a bowl and a couple bottles. He was only wearing a pair of tattered sweatpants and a simple tee-shirt, but Jensen's breath hitched at the sight nonetheless. Even so dressed down, nothing could take away from how intensely blue and captivating those eyes were. Like the color of a sea he could drown in.

"Did I miss anything?" Misha asks as he sets the snack he prepared for them on the coffee table.

"I think I may have made myself a ... what do you call it... 'hashtag'?"

Picking up his phone, Jensen proudly shows Misha his first tweet of the night. He's trying to get a hang of this twitter thing. It's still fairly new to him, so he's feeling pretty good about coming up with something so clever. He's really been enjoying getting to interact with the fans and the other cast on show night. It makes him even more thankful to get to play a part in something that means so much to people. 

_'Ok folks-I'm gonna try this live tweeting thing again with tonight's west coast feed-60min countdown #ActionAckles #SupernaturaI'_

Misha takes the phone and rolls his eyes.

"#ActionAckles? I hope you are prepared for the gate of relentless teasing from me you have just opened up."  
  
"Hey! I like it! It's got a ring to it."  
  
There's a chime in his phone, and Jensen looks down to open the notification.

_'1 hour west-coasters. Buckle up. #SPN. @jensenacles, this is the episode you "directed," right?'_

"Just saying. You have been warned." Misha smiles slyly and takes his seat next to Jensen.  
  
"Ass. You know you love working with me best."

 _'@mishacollins yes...this is would be the episode I directed. #CaptainObvious #YourFavoriteDirector_ '

It's strange being this close. Jensen knows the attraction has always been there between them, but they've never acted on it before. It's only ever been in the gaze of their eyes that always seem to meet at the right moment from across the room, or the accidental touch of hand when they have somehow gravitated closer to each other, inch by inch while standing next to one another. There's a warmth flowing between them now.  
  
The episode begins to play and he's tweeting away, but he finds himself beginning to feel overwhelmed. This week's is one that he directed, and he's excited and nervous all at once to see the outcome. He's always been very critical of himself, and needs everything he does for the show to be perfect. He cares about it too much to accept anything less.  
  
He's snapped out of his panic by a hand being placed on his leg.  
  
Jensen tries to ignore the warm pressure from the hand and turns to Misha, who has his brows knit together. "What?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You need to stop. The work you do is amazing. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
The hand is swiftly moved from his leg to his mouth as Misha cuts off his next words and inches closer. Jensen can hear the sound of his own heart beating, as his mind races between the thoughts of what was happening in the moment, and the excitement of the possibility of what could come next.  
  
"No 'buts'. You are amazing and talented and only capable of great things.?8  
  
There is a short moment of deep green staring into bright blue. Then just as quickly as the hand was there, it's gone and Misha is engaged in his phone again.  
  
Another chime on Jensen's phone.

_'I hear u, @JensenAckles! This director was a piece of work! I don't remember his name, but i recall he yelled a lot & made a few actors cry.'_

He laughs softly and plays it off casually by throwing some popcorn at his friend, but in reality a weight is slightly lifted off his shoulders. Misha has always known just what to do to make him smile. He seems to know him better than anyone else, and it's amazing how easy it is for them to be open with each other.  
  
The episode and twitter banter continues. Not only between them, but Mark and Jared have joined in too. It's nice being able to be alone with Misha, but still get to share the fun and excitement of the episode with his friends and cast mates.

_'Jensen Ackles: #Deanmon needs a haircut. Any longer and he's gonna start growing moose antlers. No offense @jarpad #SupernaturaI #ActionAckles'_

_'Jared Padalecki: My favorite part was slapping the director in the face and purposely messing up so I could keep doing it :) #ActionAckles @JensenAckles'_

_'Mark Sheppard: @jarpad new hair? #Supernatural,'_

 Somewhere between all the laughs, the two of them ended up curled into each others sides. Mishas arm around his shoulders. One of his own placed around his friends waist, and his head resting gently on his chest. Jensen hadn't even thought twice about it until Misha started to get up to turn up the volume TV. They came together so easily and fit so well. It just felt natural, like where they were meant to always be. It was the empty space next to him when Misha rose that made Jensen think again of the hand over his leg and over his mouth, the closeness they shared, and the longing he feels in his chest at the absence of the mans body against his own. It was in that moment that he realized that it was more than just an attraction. It was a bond. It was a love. He suddenly realized the intense want to be closer than just curled up in each other's arms. He wanted to touch and feel and kiss. He wanted to be as close to him as he possible could. He wanted to know every part of his body as well as his soul. He couldn't get his mind off of that warmth and spark they shared between them.

Misha sits back down and doesn't hesitate to pull him right back into his side, squeezing a little tighter than he was before. Jensen wonders what he is thinking. If he's feeling the same things too.  
  
The episode comes to a close, and he can't help but feel frustrated that even after all the fun they had, he is still pulled to focus on every mistake that he made while directing. Looking at the finished product, all he see's are the imperfections, and he begins obsessing over how he could have made it better.  
  
Jensen feels himself being pushed up and looks over to find that Misha has sat up and separated them. He's staring him down intently.  
  
"You're doing it again, aren't you?"  
  
"Well how can I not, Mish! I mean, this isn't just a job, this is my life! I've put everything I am into this show for the last 10 years. If I can't do it right, what does that make me?"  
  
The look on Misha's face is one that Jensen has never seen before. He would think he was angry, if his facial features weren't so soft. But the fire in his eyes is telling a story that Jensen can't quite decipher.  
  
Misha whips out his phone. "Don't make me do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Unleash the fans on you"  
  
Jensen sighs and punches his friend in the arm. He can only imagine where this is going "Come on man. Don't do something embarrassing. What good is that gonna do?"  
  
"This is your final warning."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Then there's a chime on Jensen's phone, and all he can see is that ridiculously mischievous smile on Misha's face.

_'Nice work, @JensenAckles. You do great work behind the camera & you have a much more chiseled jaw-line than the average TV Director.'_

Then the influx of praise and comments start to flow in. Jensen doesn't know whether to hit Misha or kiss him. While he's blushing over the compliment, the adoration from his fans helps melt away his worries and fears.  
  
"God damnit, Misha," he says through a smile as he jokingly shoves the man to the other side of the cushion.  
  
But Misha bounces back fast and is right in Jensen's face, with that fierce look in his eyes again. "I told you not to test me. I won't let you get away with not realizing your worth."  
  
And then suddenly, Misha is tackling him, and they are laughing and wrestling into a fit. Jensen is face down in the fabric while Misha has got his arm behind his back. He feels him loosen his grip and let his guard down for one second to announce his victory, and Jensen uses that moment to strike. He knocks Misha over and pulls himself to a straddle over his lap, pinning his hands above him.  
  
The laughter stops and they can not help but gaze at one another. Jensen peers down at his friend as if he's seeing him for the first time. He takes in everything that is Misha. The mess of brown hair, the sharp edge of his cheekbones, the fullness of his lips. Without thinking, he reaches out to hold Misha's face in his palm, rubbing his thumb over the light stubble that has begun to grow along his jawline. "Thank you for believing in me."  
  
Jensen feels a rush of hands in his hair and is pulled down with a clash of lips upon his own. Misha is kissing him with a force as strong as the crashing of waves. The warmth between them filling every inch of him. The hands in his hair tightened as he licked into Misha's mouth, intertwining their tongues and pulling moans from Misha's lips.  
  
"God why didn't we do this sooner"  
  
The deep gravel of Misha's voice makes Jensen twitch under his jeans. His can feel his erection pressed up against Misha's, and craves to be touched. Almost as if he heard his thoughts, Mishas eyes drift to his waist line and he fumbles to unbutton and remove the pants.  
  
Once all clothes have been strewn across the living room floor, they find a rhythm with their bodies. Rolling their hips into each other, sounds of pleasure echoing in their ears. Misha takes them both in his hand, pumping while they both thrust into the grip. Jensen finds Misha's mouth and kisses him in time to their movements. Misha groans Jensen's name into his open lips, and that's all it takes to send him over the edge. His head falls back as he moans and releases, and soon Misha is coming with him too.  
  
All the strength in Jensen's arms leaves him, and he sinks back down into Misha's side, who wraps him up on his arms.  
  
They lay together in peaceful silence for a long time. Enjoying the comfort and heat of each others bodies. Mishas face buried in Jensen's neck, a tickle of shallow breaths. The TV still playing on the background.  
  
Jensen thinks he could stay like this forever. This is exactly where he wants to be. He lifts Misha's chin so their eyes of deep green and bright blue meet, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
"Let's do this again next Tuesday."


End file.
